


The Beginning

by niigoki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, baby au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: Being a mother is weird.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Nahyo Family AU, a fluffy reward! Enjoy!

The first sound hits Jihyo’s ears and she’s immediately awake. Even if she was in a deep slumber a second ago, even if she was dreaming good dreams for the first time because she’s had enough time to actually dream in weeks – Jihyo wakes up, because she has to. Mother’s instincts perhaps.

Her wife nudges her with her heel, because mother’s instincts kick in on both of them, of course. “It’s your turn…”

“I know.” Jihyo groggily sits up, rubs her eyes and yawns. She puts the blankets aside and walks two steps to the crib, picking up her baby. “Shh, dear, mommy’s here.”

She moves to the living room to give Nayeon some peace of mind and sits on the chair. Her daughter is hungry, probably. Jihyo unbuttons her shirt, and soon the baby’s mouth is on her breast. She calms down and Jihyo sighs, caressing her child with her thumb and humming a simple song.

Jihyo falls asleep on the chair. Nayeon has to wake her up the next day.

 

\--

 

It’s been six weeks since Dahee has been born, and Nayeon and Jihyo feel like they’ve been hit by a truck. Sleeping doesn’t exist in their dictionary anymore; Jihyo’s breasts are constantly sore due to feeding, and sometimes they have no idea why they can’t make their daughter stop crying. Everything revolves around Dahee now, and when one of the moms is away, the other has to constantly text her and relay the baby’s condition. Maybe they’re a bit paranoid. Nayeon calls it ‘loving worry’.

They’re doing their best.

“It says that you can gradually introduce a baby to a bottle after the six week mark,” Nayeon munches on her breakfast with little Dahee on her lap and a phone in hands, reading articles on the internet about how to take care of a newborn. The baby is playing with her hair, and occasionally giggles because she puts it in her nose and it tickles. Each sound makes Nayeon’s heart sore despite the exhaustion. “Maybe we can buy one today?”

“My boobs say thanks.” Jihyo giggles weakly by the kitchen counter, waiting for her tea to be ready. “She’s been crying less than last week, too.”

“Yeah?” Nayeon yawns and puts the phone down. She looks at Dahee and tickles her tummy. “Are you?” The baby laughs loudly and Nayeon melts. “You’re so cute when you’re not crying.”

“What’s the cheat code to make her laugh forever instead of yell at night?” Jihyo sits down by the table with her mug and smiles at her daughter. “You gotta have a cheat code, little one.”

“You’re sounding like Mina.” Nayeon nudges Jihyo’s feet under the table.

“Maybe she’s rubbing off on me,” Jihyo massages her own neck and grunts. “I asked her to come over next week, by the way. I have a meeting and I can’t be here, and I know you have something important to attend to, too.”

“Oh.” Nayeon always panics a little when they have to leave the baby with someone else. “Yeah. Okay.”

“She’ll be fine. Mina loves babies. Sana will be with her, too.”

This calms her down considerably. “Good.”

Jihyo kicks her feet back, and the two play footsie under the table. They laugh a little. Dahee laughs too, and everything seems peaceful at eight in the morning.

 

\--

 

Mina and Sana are professionals at this already, but Nayeon is still an overprotective mom, so her nagging is understandable.

“We’re teaching her how to drink for the bottle, so make sure you use it. It might be difficult at first, but with patience—”

“Unnie. We’ve got this. You’re late.” Mina says with a chuckle; Dahee is playing on the carpet with Sana and the two seem to be having the time of their lives. Mina pushes a Tupperware to Nayeon’s chest. “We made you lunch. Don’t forget to eat okay? And rest if you can. We’ll be here with her all day.”

Nayeon could cry at her friends’ kindness. She really needed to hear these words. “…Thank you, guys.”

They say goodbye and Sana makes Dahee wave as Nayeon leaves. It’s so endearing that it almost makes Nayeon skip work to stay with her. Even though that baby is the reason she feels like she could collapse on the street from the lack of sleep.

Being a mother is weird.

 

\--

 

Dahee is crying again and it’s not because she’s hungry. Nayeon tries to calm her down by swing with her back and forth, covering her with warm blankets and putting on classical music, but nothing works. Dahee doesn’t want to play with her toys, doesn’t want to eat, her diapers are not dirty, and she doesn’t feel like helping Nayeon understand what’s wrong.

“Come on, darling, hush…” To no avail. Nayeon thinks that she probably has a stomachache, in which case, she can’t do much about it. She’s read everything in books and on the internet, and they all suggest for her to make the baby as comfortable as possible and wait. So that’s what she does.

Except that her ears are bleeding and there’s no one else at home to help calm her down. Jihyo sent her a text saying that she was almost home and Nayeon had to wait. And wait. Mothers waited a lot, she realized.

Five minutes later the door to their house opens and Jihyo walks in with plastic bags. “Hey, baby.” She grins despite the noise.

“Please do something about this, I’m gonna have a breakdown.” Nayeon still has her daughter in her arms, moving back and forth around the living room as she screams in her ear.

Jihyo puts the bags down and stretches her arms, taking Dahee. Nayeon, in turn, grabs the bags and moves to the kitchen to put away the stuff Jihyo bought. They work like a well-oiled machine.

And when Nayeon steps in the kitchen, the noise stops. It’s like paradise for a second and she lets out a heavy breath, only to frown and move back to the living room; Jihyo is making funny noises and playing with Dahee’s lips and drool. There’s a lot of drool smeared on the baby’s face, but she’s just laughing now. Like the last twenty minutes didn’t happen.

“How— What—” Nayeon is dumbfounded. “Explain??”

“She just likes me better, I guess.” Jihyo teases her. 

If Nayeon wasn’t so incredibly relieved for the silence, she would’ve smacked her wife across the head, then kissed her like never before.

 

\--

 

“God, you poop a lot, huh?” Jihyo scrunches her nose as she reaches for the diaper cabinet, only to find out they’re out of them. “Oh, come on! We bought some three days ago!”

Dahee mumbles and farts, and Jihyo has to cover her nose and call Nayeon. “Hey. Please bring diapers on your way home, I have a naked baby on the diaper changer and she’s farting on me.”

There is silence on the other side of the call, then Nayeon speaks. _“We bought diapers three days ago!”_

They still have to get used to some things.

 

\--

 

Months pass and Jihyo and Nayeon get more used to things. They take turns calming their daughter down, Jihyo breastfeeds a lot less now that Dahee can hold onto the bottle with her little hands, and they managed to arrange a good sleeping schedule. Nayeon learns how to make Dahee laugh more often, and she loves taking walks with her on the stroller.

It’s one of those days, where the sun is high on the sky and everything is peaceful. Jihyo and Nayeon had slept comfortably for two days straight, and with their energies replenished, they enjoy the warmth and each other’s company.

“Tzuyu sent me a website and they had really cute shoes for babies,” Nayeon mentions as she pushes the stroller calmly. “I was thinking that we could buy one.”

“Don’t we have too many baby shoes?”

“We just have three!”

“Nayeon, she doesn’t even walk yet.” Jihyo chuckles beside her wife. “She doesn’t need shoes, technically.”

“Yes, she does! I’m not taking my daughter places with nothing on her tiny feet. Who knows what kind of weird baby diseases she can get from not wearing shoes?”

“Fine, fine. You win.” Jihyo smirks. She can never beat her wife.

“Hell yeah, I do,” She bends a little to take a look at her child. “Isn’t that right, baby? Who’s the best mommy?”

Dahee looks back at her and just drools all over the toy she has in her mouth. Nayeon’s smile drops. “Is that your answer?”

Jihyo laughs and removes the toy from her toothless mouth, only for Dahee to bite it again. Nayeon argues that she shouldn’t be eating that in the first place, to which Jihyo just tells her to chill and let Dahee explore the world a little bit. Nayeon rolls her eyes, but decides to leave it be.

They arrive at a restaurant after walking for a while, and ask for a table outside, where the stroller can stay close to them. There are no seats available, so they have to wait. Ten minutes later, they manage to get in.

Jihyo orders chicken and Nayeon orders pasta. They chat while the food doesn’t arrive, and Dahee starts making noises. Jihyo checks what’s wrong, and she realizes that their daughter is trying to reach for something outside the stroller.

It’s a dog; a giant, sleepy Golden Retriever lying close to their table. Dahee is very invested in the animal, trying to reach it with her little arms at all costs. The scene warms both their hearts.

“You like dogs, sweetie?” Jihyo asks and Dahee mumbles again. “Yeah? Mommy likes them too.”

That’s when Jihyo lifts her gaze and stares right at Nayeon. Nayeon blinks, then widens her eyes, knowing _exactly_ what that expression means on her. “No. Absolutely not.”

Jihyo blinks, looks at Dahee, then at the dog, then at Nayeon again.

Five days later, they adopt a puppy.

 

\--

 

Whoever said that technology was destroying society probably didn’t have a child to take care of. Tablets, as it turns out, were incredibly useful to distract 10-month-old toddlers. Dahee was very into cartoons and YouTube videos of singing animals these days, and whenever the mommies put them on, she wouldn’t move a muscle.

This was their current situation: Nayeon cooking them some food, Jihyo helping her around the kitchen, and Dahee fascinated with puppets on the screen.

The menu for today is simple pasta, because it cooks fast and Jihyo said she was in the mood for some Carbonara. Nayeon mixes the sauce in the pan as she hears her daughter giggle sometimes to the tune of “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star”. She tries to copy the sound and it comes out squeaky and adorable. Nayeon can only smile at her.

She feels arms sneaking around her torso and sighs happily as she sinks into Jihyo’s arms. “Hmm?”

“How’s the sauce?”

“Give it a taste.” Nayeon takes some of it on her spoon, then on her finger, and gives it to Jihyo. Her wife only giggles and licks Nayeon’s finger slowly.

“Hmm, that’s pretty good.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Nayeon’s voice is low and teasing, and Jihyo just kisses her on the cheek and on the hinge of her jaw, going down her neck.

“Jihyo-yah…”

“Yes?”

“Not in front of Dahee.”

Jihyo rolls her eyes. “I doubt she realizes we’re in the room with her.”

As if on cue, the puppets start singing another song, and Dahee laughs loudly again without tearing her eyes off the screen. She tries to sing along, and the sexy atmosphere is broken – not that there was one on the first place.

“Our daughter is so creative. I bet she’ll be a great singer like you.” Nayeon says as Jihyo settles her chin on her shoulder, watching her stir the sauce.

“Yeah? I hope she likes music as much as we do.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s an indicator.”

“She’s so cute…” Jihyo sighs, nuzzling Nayeon’s neck. “The best thing we’ve ever made.”

And that conversation has always made both of them emotional, so Nayeon has to wriggle herself out of Jihyo’s embrace before she starts crying on their food. “Stop this, I always have a headache when I cry. Go keep Dahee company, the sauce is almost done.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jihyo gives her another kiss on the cheek and moves to the table.

That’s when their puppy dashes through the kitchen, barking loudly. Nayeon yells at Jihyo to feed him before Dahee starts crying over the song being interrupted, but it is too late – low whimpers turn into louder cries, and soon their peaceful moment is turned into a chaotic experience as Nayeon turns off the stove, rushes to calm Dahee down and a tiny Pomeranian pees on the kitchen floor.

It’s what their life has turned into.

If asked, they would say they’re living their dream, really.

 

\--

 

New Years’ Eve had always been a wonderful holiday for Nayeon and Jihyo, because it was the only time of the year where all their friends could come together and celebrate. After turning into adults, their group of friends had scattered around town for work, not having time to meet as often. It was pretty lonely for the nine of them, so they had to make do on the holidays available.

However, after having a child, Nayeon and Jihyo were worried about the arrangements for this year’s party – Nayeon wasn’t sure that they’d be able to attend it, and was pretty sad about that. Jihyo was sad as well, but she told their friends not to worry about them this time.

Of course, none of them were having it.

The doorbell rings at 7:00pm and Nayeon lifts her gaze from her book.

“Are you waiting for someone?” She asks her wife, who has Dahee on her lap as they watch TV.

“No, you?”

Nayeon shakes her head and gets up to answer the door. “Who is it?”

“Santa.” A familiar voice speaks, followed by snickers. “Let us in, dummy.”

Nayeon opens the door and is immediately greeted with seven smiley faces and seven big boxes in their hands. “Surprise!” They all say in unison. Their puppy is already all over the guests.

“What are you doing here?” Nayeon asks startled, but doesn’t let them answer. “And what in the world are all these boxes??”

Dahyun is already walking in, ignoring her completely and immediately moving to the only important person in the room. “Dahee-ah! Your favorite auntie is here!”

“Um, excuse me? I’m the favorite?” Sana crouches to be eye-level with the child. “Isn’t that right, Dahee-ah?”

“Ah-nah!” Dahee says with the brightest smile, stretching her little arms. Jihyo lets her go and Sana picks her up, squishing her with a squeal.

“Oh, God… I love her.”

“Yes, we know.” Jihyo smiles, taking Sana’s box. “What’s this?”

“Diapers, baby food, bottles, little shoes, little shirts, some toys.” Mina intervenes, depositing her box on the couch. The rest does the same and Nayeon and Jihyo just look at them with their mouths hanging open.

“You didn’t have to.”

“We know. We did it, anyway.” Mina smiles. “Also, we haven’t eaten yet. Chaeyoung brought food, can we—”

“Yeah, you know where the kitchen is.” Nayeon interrupts with a smile, then hugs Mina. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Unnie, I’m using the fridge!” Chaeyoung yells from the kitchen. “Tzuyu, help me.”

The seven girls make themselves at home, and Dahee giggles as Sana puts her on her lap and starts making funny faces. Dahyun sits next to Sana, followed by Jeongyeon and Mina. Momo is too busy giving all her attention to the dog, and everything seems right.

“You’re letting the youngest ones do all the cooking?” Nayeon asks Jeongyeon with an amused grin.

“It’s New Year’s Eve. They gotta serve their elders.” Jeongyeon turns around to grab her box and opens it, revealing two bottles of wine. “Also, I brought the mommies a little something, too.”

Nayeon’s eyes shine. “God, I can’t remember the last time I had a drink.”

“There’s no rule saying that you can’t drink after becoming a mother, you know.” Jeongyeon teases, then closes the box. “I’ll leave it here.”

“You’re such a bad influence.”

“Thank you for the blessing.” Jihyo translates Nayeon’s words and Jeongyeon just laughs.

It’s very crowded. Nayeon and Jihyo’s apartment isn’t that big, but they make do with all the guests. Dahee doesn’t cry once. She loves the crowd and her aunties who spoil her much more than they probably should. Nayeon and Jihyo can finally relax for a moment, and Jihyo eventually gets up and opens the wine because they deserve this.

Once the food is ready, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu bring it to the table. Only four fit, so they all decide to sit on the floor together and eat as they watch the New Year’s broadcast on TV. Dahee is still ecstatic, smiling left and right. Nayeon mentions that it’s time for her to have some milk and Mina is getting up before they can even move.

“Stay, you two relax for a little.”

She brings the bottle and gives it to Sana, who feeds it to the little girl on her lap. Mina watches the scene fondly – wonders if Sana and her can have something like this in the future. Nayeon catches her staring and roots for them silently.

Time passes faster than anything, and soon it’s almost midnight. Dahee has never been awake for that long, and Jihyo worries that this will mess up her sleeping schedule, but decides that staying up late for one day won’t cause any permanent damage.

The host on the TV starts the countdown.

10!

9!

8!

7!

Dahee closes her eyes.

6!

5!

Nayeon notices and smiles, taking her daughter and placing her on her lap.

4!

3!

The seven friends stare at the scene with fondness. The little girl had completely passed out after drinking her milk.

2!

1!

“Happy New Year!” The host on the TV says in a low voice, because Dahyun had turned down the volume. They all cheer in whispers, careful not to wake the baby, and Jihyo and Nayeon stare at her fondly.

It’s pretty quiet after that, but the atmosphere isn’t weird in the slightest. Not even the puppy is making a single noise – probably due to the fact that Momo refuses to let him go. Nayeon excuses herself for a second with Jihyo, and the two go to the bedroom to put Dahee on her crib. After making sure she’s comfortable, Nayeon and Jihyo look at each other softly.

“Happy New Year, love.” Jihyo says.

“I love you.” Nayeon smiles back, and leans in for a kiss.

And with Dahee safe and sound in the crib and their friends waiting for them in the living room, Nayeon and Jihyo know that this is the beginning of the rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my social media:  
> Twitter: @niigoki_  
> Tumblr: niigoki  
> CuriousCat: curiouscat.me/niigoki


End file.
